Rise of the Shinku Akuma
by Tenshi no Yami Honoo
Summary: This is my first story so please be gentle. When the winds of fate blow a grand change shall sweep the leaf. All it needs is the strength of one boy and his dream to do it. Warning Fem Kyu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

(Konohagakure no Sato)

The sun rises over the great village of the Leaf. At first glance it's a peaceful village filled with happy folks and aspiring young Shinobi. But within the village there's one man who seen firsthand the ugliness of this village because he is the center of its hate. Konoha's Kyubbi no Jinchuriki.

(Hokage Mountain)

On top of the Yondaime Hokage head stood a man of 5'8 in a black coat (AN org 13 cloak) with the hood pulled up. Small wisps of dark crimson hair filtered under the hood. "Ten long years training for this day", he said, "it was a long road wasn't it Kiyomi-chan." The light voice of a woman spoke within his mind, "**It was my dear but it was well worth it**." He looked up and thought of how he got to this point.

_Flashback_

_In dead of night a small blond boy with six whisker marks of age five in a ratty t- shirt laid in a pool his own blood covered in cuts. He was barely clinging to live when he suddenly awakened in a sewer. "Where am I" he said "Is this a sewer hm I guess they need somewhere to dump their trash." He began to walk forward and then he saw it a massive gate with a paper seal in the center. He blushed as he saw tall beautiful women with dark red hair cascading down her back like a water fall._

_She wore a crimson kimono with a sea blue obi. Then he noticed something off about her such as her sad expression and silted red eye. '__**Gomenasai Naruto-kun**__,' the beautiful women said. 'What do you have to apologize to me for,' Naruto said_

_She then revealed nine gorgeous red tails and two red ears and said '__**My name is Yoko Kiyomi but I'm better known as the Kyubbi no Yoko**__.' Naruto eyes widened with this revelation and thought to all the hate filled glares, names and beatings._

'_Demon'_

'_Freak' _

'_Kyubbi'_

_It all made sense and out all the questions in his mind only one could leave his lips, 'Why'. '__**Because I had**__ no choice.' 'Nani' '__**Allow me to explain myself I was sealed in two previous**__**Jinchuriki**__.' 'What is a Jinchuriki? '__**It means human sacrifice people who contain demons**__.' __**The first was your Great**__**Grandmother and wife of the Shodamine Hokage Senju Hashirama her name was Uzumaki Mito and**__**your mother Uzumaki Kushina**__.' 'You knew my Okaa-san' '__**She was my closet friend until that day**__.' She told of how a man in an orange spiral mask ripped her from his mother and controlled her with his strange eyes and how his father Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze sealed her within him with the wish to the village to treat him like the hero he was instead of the demon they thought he was. _

'_Baka-yaros they'll all pay for spitting on tou-san's memory' Kiyomi was shocked 'you mean you don't blame me or your parents.' Naruto shook his head 'My parents sacrificed me because they loved this village so I'll become stronger to bring it back the great place my parents loved and not this hellhole they made it to that's my promise._

'_**In that case I'll train you for that day when you can reclaim the land your family loved deal Uzumaki Naruto**__. 'Deal Yoko Kiyomi'_

_Flashback End_

'Now it's finally time' Naruto says as he pull backs the hood to reveal spikey crimson hair with crimson slitted eyes and thick whiskers, for the Shinku Akuma to change this wretched village for the better. The winds of fate were blowing in a new direction for the leaf and a change was coming.

An

Baka-idiots

Yaros- bastards

Chan- affectionate term for a girl

Kun- affectionate term for a by

This is my first story so please be gentle in the review


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiyomi Speaking**

_Flashback_

Normal Speaking

Thoughts 

AN: Who do you want Naruto to be paired with vote on my account

No Yaoi Pairngs

Up to 4 girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

(Konoha Academy)

Naruto walked inside the Academy anticipating the reactions of his classmates when he showed his new appearance for now he decided to keep the hood up in case. When he walked in he sat next to a girl with a hime-cut hairstyle with porcelain skin and pearl white eyes in a baggy coat. 'It's finally time Naruto-Kun' she asked. 'Yes is your father ready to back me in the council meeting Hinata-chan?' he responded. 'Yes he has also received the Sealed Wings seal for the clan to replace the Hyuuga curse seal from your kage bushin.' 'Excellent'.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto was training in the forest outside of Konoha since it the only place he could find peace to train with Kiyomi outside of his head. He was currently working on his katas for Kiyomi's personal fighting style Kitsune-ken a style focusing on speed and power_. '**Left punch, right punch, roundhouse kick now hm.' **_The biju suddenly stopped__**. '**__What's wrong Kiyomi-chan_.' '**Someone's coming hide now.' **_Naruto went to hide with a tree and watch as a man in a white flak jacket appeared carrying and burlap sack. The man had a white headband with a symbol that to Naruto looked like two puddles (1). 'Let's see bag check, little Hyuuga brat check, now to get the hell out of dodge before ANBU catches up.' '_**Naruto that man is from Kumo the brat he referring to must be important if Kumo going this far to commit a kidnapping.'**_** '**__How am I going to save her?' he asked. '_**It's about time all that kunai training pays off' **Naruto slowly _pulls out a kunai and throws it and gains a clean shot in the back of the Kumo-ninjas head__and the man__fell down dead__**. **__Bile rose inside Naruto's throat as realization hit him. '_**Naruto**_,' Kiyomi spoke a comforting voice, '_**it's alright remembered what I told**_**.' '**__ To protect my dream sometimes I must kill I'm only a monster when I enjoy it.' __**'Right.' '**__All right let's get down to business.' Naruto slowly approached then open the sack. A small terrified child leaped was crying and said 'A-are you going to hurt me.' 'Don't worry I'm Uzumaki Naruto the man who took you is … dealt with are you alright._

'_A-arigato Naruto-san yes I'm fine my name is,' she was suddenly cut off as a deep voice yelled 'HINATA.' 'I'm going out a limb and saying that's it,' Naruto joked. 'Hai.' A man suddenly appeared and checked over her worried. Naruto took a chance to examine the man he was a good 6'1 he had long brown hair and white eyes. 'Are you alright Hinata,' the man asked. 'Hai Otou-sama.' 'Good,' he then turned to Naruto and asked, 'are you the one who saved my daughter?' Naruto put on a neutral expression 'yes Hyuuga-san.' 'My name is Hyuuga Hiashi,' he introduced himself. 'I'm Uzumaki Naruto.' '__So this is__Minato's and Kushina's son__**.' **__'Come with me I think a reward is in order.'_

_(Hyuuga Manor)_

'_Hizashi' the Hyuuga spoke to a man that looked like him. 'Must be his twin/_**Must be his twin,' **_the_ _Jinchuriki and Biju thought at the same time_**. **_'Please take Hinata to her room' 'Of course Oni-sama.' Hiashi gave Naruto the signal to follow him to his study. When him and Naruto were seated he said, 'Naruto you've done this family a service so ask what you want in return.' '_**Naruto this could come in handy the Hyuuga is one of Konoha's most prominent clans and help you with the council.' **_Naruto said, 'I'll need your help with the council when I reveal my heritage.' Hiashi was shocked that this boy knew this '__**Could the Sandamine have told him' **__he thought. 'How did you find out' 'I found my mother's old diary in the Sandamine's office,' Naruto lied. '_**The power to lie in a heartbeat I'm so proud' **_Vixen within him cried. 'In that case Naruto I believe you should have this they might make more sense to you then make then me.' He pulled out a notebook and said, 'These were your father's note on an alternate seal for the whole Hyuuga clan so we could combine the two houses.' Naruto took the notes and said 'Arigato Hiashi- sama this could in handy.' As Naruto looked over the notes a thought occurred and he said 'who else is aware of my heritage' 'The Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Inuzuka Tsume, my brother you saw earlier are the only ones who know as well as Aburame Shibi.' 'May you do me a favor and alert them of me knowing and keep this out of the ears of Sandamine-sama.' 'Of course.' 'Arigato Hiashi-sama.'_

_(Flashback) (AN: Wow that was long)_

Over the years he has visited the Hyuuga manor in to visit with both daughters of Hiashi. Also since then Hizashi has died due to Kumo's retaliation after Naruto killed there ambassador. Even though Naruto offered to come up and tell what he had done Hizashi insisted this had to be done. Since then his son Neji fell into a deep depression and became as Naruto says 'a fate loving asshole.'

Just then a man with a tied up brown with a scar across his nose accompanied by a white man both wearing chunin vest and Konoha's headbands walked in. Scarnose said 'Okay students it's time for your final exam to become full fledge shinobi.' 'Mizuki start of the roll call.' 'Okay let's start Haruno Sakura.' A pinkette with a light red dress raised her hand after breaking away from a fight about the class heartthrob with a platinum blonde 'Present' 'Alright Yamanaka Ino.' The blonde raised her hand 'hear.' When they finally got to the last name on the list Mizuki said 'Uzumaki Naruto.' They looked around wondering where the idiot blond was. 'Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei maybe the loser finally got smart and quit,' a boy with a duck-butt haircut named Uchiha Sasuke said. Our cloaked hero finally spoke 'You would like that wouldn't you Uchiha-teme.' They started taking notice of Naruto in the back next to Hinata. 'Who the hell are you,' said a accompanied by a white dog which barked to him. 'What the no way that's Naruto.' Suddenly someone in a long coat with the front covering his face said, 'Akamaru is right Kiba-san that is Uzumaki-san.' Ino then yelled 'Hey Naruto what's up with the new look.' 'I finally developed a sense of style Ino-san,' Naruto said with a humorous voice.

'Alright everyone where all impressed with Naruto new outfit now let's get down to business shall we,' Iruka said. 'Something is off about him,' thought by a boy with a pineapple haircut next to his hefty friend. 'What's up Shikamaru,' said the hefty kid called Choji. 'Is it just me or is Naruto look the only thing Naruto changed.' 'What do you mean?' 'I can't put my finger on it.'

Iruka looked at the class and said 'Let's start with the written exam then' Mizuki started passing out the papers for the test thinking 'Just need to put the Genjustu on the freaks test and my plan to get the Fuin no Sho will come together.' Naruto looks down at the paper, '**Is this baka for real**,' Kiyomi told Naruto. 'Apparently,' he said back. 'Kai,' Naruto said. After releasing the genjutsu and finishing the test he followed the rest of the class outside.

(The training ring)

After Hinata wiped the floor with Sakura in a surprisingly brutal fashion, Shino forfeited to Kiba and Shikamaru and Choji quit when they when against each other. Ino had beaten a no name civilian girl. Then it finally got to the main event. 'Okay time for the final bout of the physical exam Uzumaki Naruto vs. Uchiha Sasuke.' Naruto got up from under the shady tree where he was conversing with Hinata when she turned to him and said, 'Try not to put him in a morgue.' 'It wouldn't look good if I killed the civilian's golden boy so don't worry.' He entered the ring and said, 'Let's get this over with Uchiha-teme.' 'Loser don't think your any different with some stupid cloak and why are you wearing the hood up are too scared to show you face. Naruto slowly pulled off the hood and his red hair shone. Every single member of his class could only drop the mouths in shock with a combined WHAT THE HELL. Before Naruto knew it half of the Uchiha fan club became the Uzumaki fan club. '**Back off bitch/**back off bitch,' a certain Hyuuga and vixen thought in jealousy. 'That's going to be a pain the ass,' Naruto asked. 'I don't know what kind of Genjustu you used dope but it ain't fooling anyway your still the same clanless orphan idiot we all know.' 'Start the match Iruka-sensei,' Naruto said with an odd sense of calmness while his red eyes showed boredom. 'I'm tired of this mongrel opening his mouth no offense.' He looked to Kiba and Akamaru when he said this. 'No problem Naruto.' The dog barked in agreement. 'Alright Hajime,' Iruka said.

(Chokkaku Bleach ost)

Sasuke rushed straight at Naruto in anger over the mongrel comment. Suddenly Naruto disappeared (AN: imagine DBZ) he appeared half way across the ring and said 'is that all the mighty Uchiha has up his sleeve maybe Itachi's genocide was justified getting rid of the supposed elites.' Fall for Naruto mind games the Uchiha launched a Katon in pure rage and it hit full on. Iruka looked on in horror unable to stop what happen to his surrogate little brother. Sasuke just laughed at roasting the dope 'Who's the mongrel now you trash hahahahaha.' Mizuki was laughing as hard on inside the great Uchiha had destroyed the demon. Everyone else was just terrified at the death of their classmate except one. 'Naruto please be serious,' Hinata said. 'I aim to please Hinata-chan.' The class was shocked when they heard the thought to be dead Uzumaki speak. 'Holy crap it's a ghost,' the dog boy said. 'I'm not dead baka.' Suddenly the flame was extinguished and in it stood the red hood completely unharmed. 'Iruka-sensei the law states I'm allowed to return lethal force correct.' 'Hai.' 'Good' He suddenly called forth a blue flame and it completely consumed him. (AN: think of Rin Okumura from Aoi no Exorcist) Then he focused to his hands and sent it to his opponent with just enough power to cause second degree burns but not enough to kill him and it completely engulfed his opponent.

(Ost end)

The whole class sans Hinata was shocked there thought to be fallen dead last just revived and used some weird blue flame to defeat the number one rookie and there only what thought was brimming in their minds was what was Naruto and what had changed him.

AN: That was a hard to write I hope I did good with the fight scene. Review pleases.


	3. Chapter 3

'Normal Speaking'

'**Kiyomi Speaking'**

'Thoughts Speaking'

'_Flashback Speaking'_

AN: It looks like so far the Harem is first place Kiyomi, a two way tie between and Tayuya and Anko, and a three way tie Temari Shizune Koyuki and Shion. If I didn't mention it before PM me OCs so I can see what I can do with them this includes backgrounds and appearances if you want them to be counted as unique votes.

(I do not own Naruto)

(Academy)

After the spectacle of Naruto's and Sasuke's match the class took the Jutsu portion of the class sans the Uchiha due to being treated for burns from Naruto's finishing attack during their battle. Speaking of our hero it's his turn for the Jutsu test. 'Alright Naruto all you need to do is perform a Bushin, Henge, and a Kawarimi and a bonus Jutsu of your choice to pass the test,' Iruka stated. 'Great all I have to do is make the little punk flunk and I have just the move to do it,' thought Mizuki as he began a small jutsu, 'Chakra Disruption.'  As Naruto began to start Kiyomi interrupted him saying, **'Naruto-Kun look out Mizuki-teme** **trying to throw you off.' **'Mind sending the fool a small message,' Naruto thought back. **'Gladly.' **Kiyomi flared a small amount of Youki and freaked Mizuki out allowing Naruto to perform the three Jutsu. Mizuki was terrified, 'What the hell was that it felt like the Kyubbi's power fifteen years ago he really is a demon.' 'Excellent work Naruto,' he turned to his colleague and notice something was wrong. 'Mizuki you okay.' 'Fine just a little under the weather,' he said trying to feign calmness. 'Nice work,' Naruto said. **'No problem it was fun scaring the prick.' **

(Forest)

A familiar white haired chunin was rushing through the forest with a large scroll on his back, 'Great thanks to the demon I have to deliver the scroll to Orochimaru-sama myself at least I still have his little gift'. Suddenly he was drop kicked from behind by our favorite scar nosed chunin sensei. 'Mizuki what the hell is to matter with you why are you doing this.' All Mizuki could do was laugh manically saying, 'You always were a boy scout huh Iruka you why don't you just step aside and I won't kill you.' 'Now you know I can't do that Mizuki,' Iruka said reaching for his kunai pouch. 'Then I guess I'll see you in hell,' he said throwing a smoke bomb down clouding the field. Iruka pulled out a kunai and suddenly ducked to dodge a large shuriken from behind, but he wasn't able to dodge the second hidden in its shadow luckily it missed any vital organs. When the smoke cleared Mizuki was standing there in the field saying, 'Look like you've gone soft training brats Iruka.' Iruka slowly got up trying to stop the blood loss 'Damn it that attack missed anything important but I may just die of blood loss if I don't finish this.' Iruka used his draining strength to throw kunai but Mizuki dodged at the last minute. 'It's that all Iruka I guess I'll just put you out of your misery,' Mizuki walked closer but then heard a sizzling sound behind him he turned to see a paper bomb attached to the kunai that set off with a bang. 'Got him,' Iruka thought. 'I hope that I didn't burn the scroll to badly.' 'You Sonuvabicth,' said a distorted but familiar voice. There stood Mizuki slightly burned in a completely different form of a bipedal tiger. 'I'm GONNA KILL YOU IRUKA.' 'My Kami what kind of monstrosity did Mizuki turn himself into.'  Mizuki stalked closer to his prey ready to strike. Suddenly a barrage of shuriken nailed Mizuki in his spine. Mizuki turned wide-eyed to see Naruto hood and all standing with the scroll in his hands. 'Wow Mizuki-teme just when I thought you could get any uglier.' The white haired tiger freak snarled at the insult while Iruka was yelling at Naruto to get the out of here. 'Gomen Iruka-sensei but I have to put an end to this traitor.' Mizuki suddenly gained a look of cockiness on his face and said, 'Naruto do you know what's this village greatest secret is.' 'Naruto don't listen to him,' Iruka yelled in desperation. 'I'm fully aware of Kyubbi,' Naruto said with icicles on his breath. Both shinobi were in shock at the proclamation. 'You know she maybe a slave driver but she's a hell of a teacher so let me show you what I learned from her Mizuki.' He teleported behind Mizuki and in front of Iruka pointed his hands and said, 'Akuma Majikku: Black Winds.' With a burst of a strange black wind engulfed Mizuki and he was completely shredded into a bloody mess. He turned to Iruka and said, 'Let's go.' Iruka could only nod in shock.

(_Flashback)_

'_**Naruto-kun I'm gonna show you a new skill called Akuma Majikku or Demon Magic,'**__ Kiyomi said in a calm__voice inside of Naruto newly customized mindscape. It was a lush forest filled with prime rabbits for the vixen to hunt with an eternal full moon standing over them in a clear night sky. 'Kiyomi-chan we have one problem like the fact I'm human.' She suddenly developed a devious smile with Naruto knew was gonna mean he was in for whole new level of pain. __**'I found a small crack in the seal which allowed me to sneak my Youki through in small amounts but if I exposed this small crack in the seal and put more Youki though the it could alter your DNA and transform you into a hanyo so are you ready.' **__'Alright just give me a minute to mentally prepare OH SWEET KAMI!' Naruto screamed because Kiyomi started when Naruto had let his guard down. Naruto haired turned crimson along with his hair and he screamed at Kiyomi, 'What the hell Kiyomi.' __**'Oh don't be such a big baby your fine aren't you anyway it was only a few seconds now let's start.' **_

_(Flashback end)_

'You are one sadistic lady you know that,' Naruto thought to his foxy partner in crime. **'Love you too Naruto-Kun.**

****AN: Review and subscribe thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

'Normal Speaking'

'**Demon Speaking'**

'Thoughts Speaking'

'_Flashback Speaking'_

(I do not own Naruto)

(Hokage's Office)

Sarutobi Hiruzen an old man who's known as the Kami no Shinobi and Sandamine Hokage sat in his office wondering what he had just witnessed through his crystal ball. 'Naruto was I so blind that I couldn't see what the village has caused you to become?' Due to the deeds of the civilian council during the time between Minato's death and his reinstating as the Hokage the council led by Haruno Sakiri and the elders made up of his old squad Shimura Danzo, Utatane Koharu, and Mitakado Homura reducing the Hokage's political strength to that of a figurehead. 'Hopefully Naruto has adopted his parent's forgiveness,' Sarutobi thought as said Hanyo burst into the room after leaving Iruka in the hospital to get checked for his injuries. 'Naruto we have much to discuss,' Sarutobi told him. 'Is it about the powers Sarutobi-san or the new look?' The elderly Hokage was shocked at Naruto's addressing of him instead of the usual kindhearted disrespect he was used to. 'Yes Naruto where did you acquire them and who told you about the Kyubbi?' 'Let's get one thing straight Sarutobi-san her name is Kiyomi and she was the one who taught me those skills.' Naruto then gained dark smile and said 'She was also the one who changed me into a hanyo and the power boost was worth the excruciating pain.' **'Oh get over it,' **the buxom red head told him**. **'N-Naruto do you realize what you done by doing this you threw away your dream and trusted the thing that …'when he suddenly felt a great force. Naruto had a murderous look on his face when Sarutobi realized that Naruto was the source of this power. 'Firstly you old bastard don't you ever refer to her as a thing in my presence again and secondly unlike your shinobi or the rest of this village she protected me when no else would and last but not least I will become Hokage and bring a new era to this village free one where people won't be hated for their differences and rekindled the lost Will of Fire.'** 'Thanks Naruto-Kun' **'No problem.' Sarutobi could only look on in fear of this declaration, 'Naruto how do you plan on fulfilling your goal do you plan on killing civilians and shinobi.' 'The way he jumped to the Kyubbi's defense could it have warped his mind?'  Naruto just look coldly at the old man and said 'Like I said before I wish to bring in a new era and sweep away the one before because they are the ones who remain stagnant in there believe of me being Kiyomi's reincarnate while there children minds thanks to your decree has retained some form a purity from their hatred are the ones who will help shine on Konoha's dark future, but before we focus on the future we have to clean up the present starting we you giving me my family estate along with my parents possession along with my seat the shinobi council.' Among all of the revelations today this was the most shocking one 'First the Kyubbi now his parents what else could he know.'  'Naruto are you sure and why would you want a seat on the council you have be a clan head.' Naruto smirked and said, 'Correct Sarutobi-san but according the Konoha's law pg78 Article B Section 3 that once a person becomes Hokage he is officially counted as a clan and Article C section 5 states that if there is only one clan member that person becomes a Clan head once he is a official shinobi does it not?' The Hokage looked at the page Naruto had mention and found out he was right word for word. 'He even has the political knowledge of a veteran politician.' All the old man could do was sigh and say, 'All right Naruto everything you requested shall be granted to you is there anything else?' 'No that'll be all Sarutobi-san.'

(Namikaze Estate)

The Namikaze Estate was a western style three story home with a basement and an expansive yard. The front yard had a lovely garden filled with different kinds of flowers and several cherry blossom trees. The backyard was a training field with a small lake and seals made to repair the field. The first floor had the kitchen, and living room. The second floor was where the bed and bathrooms were held along with the armory. The top floor had the Namikaze library filled with Fuin, Gen, Medical, Nin, Tai, Ken, and Kinjutsu. The basement held the Namikaze Onsen was where our hero was currently speaking to his tenant.** 'Okay Naruto-kun with the field set we have to take the civilians and elders out of power.'** 'Your correct and to do that we half to systematically take over there industries,' the red head responded. **'How are you going to do that?' **'While I deal with the Genin teams tomorrow my bushin will be making some discreet business ventures since it seems the Namikaze clan owned quite a good deal of real estate.' Naruto began to leave the Onsen as Kiyomi pulled out the camera, **'My favorite part,' **she said with sultry look. 'You know Kiyomi-chan after all this time you think you get over seeing me naked.' **'Nope.' **'Ero-vixen' **'You know that's your favorite part about me.'**

(Academy)

As Naruto and Hinata waited inside their classroom waiting for their team assignment Naruto had an army of Kage Bushin raiding the Namikaze library while a few others were taking care of some business around Hi no Kuni and inside Konoha. Hinata was suddenly snapping her hand in front of his face, 'Earth to Naruto-kun are you still there.' 'Oh gomen Hinata-chan I was thinking over something what were you saying.' She sighed and said 'I was asking if you could come over after team assignments Hanabi-chan really misses you.' 'How is the little firework?' 'Still hates the nickname and she been improving in her Jyuken technique.' Suddenly Naruto looked up and said 'Looks the funs about to begin.' Right then the scared nose Chunin walked in covered in bandages. Sakura asked 'Sensei what happened to you and were is Mizuki-sensei.' 'Last night Mizuki tried to steal the Fuin no Sho and turn it over to an S-Class traitor named Orochimaru but this attempt was stopped by our own Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto said. 'It's Namikaze these days Sensei.' The class by class I me the Uchiha fangirl population was outraged that Naruto did his instead of their precious Uchiha who also couldn't believe this claim. 'SHUT THE HELL UP,' the aggravated teacher. 'Now listen as I call out your teams.' (AN: Teams are Canon)

(2 hours later)

'**Damn it where the hell is he, **'apissed vixen thought to her hanyo container. 'Relax Cyclops will get what's coming to him for being late for now let's relax and see how are teammates are fairing.' Naruto looked to see Sasuke in his usual brooding position while Sakura was fawning over him, 'I guess I'd be disappointed but then I'd have to be surprised.' The red headed hanyo walked over the pinkette and asked, 'Sakura-san may I speak to you for a minute?' **'Naruto-kun what are you planning?'** 'Just a way to save a lot of trouble.' Sakura turned to him and said 'Make it quick Naruto,' she responded impatiently. 'I'm just curious as to why you and most of our class spend time constantly going after the Uchiha.' Sakura turned to him with a smug look and repeated ever member of the Uchiha fan club practically rehearsed line of why Sasuke so great. 'But why waste your time with someone who doesn't appreciate all the affection you girls show him.' 'Because under that cold exterior he is a great person just like my Kaa-san told me,' she responded. 'Sakura-san as a kunochi you must learn to think for yourself as well as seeing a person for what they really are your simply wasting your time you could be using to train and become a stronger person just to gain the feelings of one person.' Sakura looked stricken at Naruto's words. Naruto continued saying, 'Sakura you have potential to be something great but only if you use it and if you need help I'll be here as your teammate.' Naruto returned to his seat. Kiyomi said **'Do you think your little speech got through to her.'** 'I hope so I hate to lose a teammate and a potential ally in my future endeavors.'

As Naruto closed the link a man with white her in and his headband pulled over his right eye and a face mask walked in reading a orange book and said, 'My first impression all you is that you suck.' Naruto response was 'Well my first impression is you're a tardy porn addicted Cyclops so I guess were even.' The man just sighed 'Alright just meet me on the roof.' Naruto vanished as soon as he spoke. 'An afterimage so Hokage-sama was right about his abilities.' Sakura had an amazed look on her face and contemplated what Naruto told her 'Maybe he is right just from looking at that I can see I am behind.'  Sasuke was having darker thoughts about Naruto's skills, 'How the hell did that loser get so strong that power should be mine.'

(Academy Roof)

'I'll guess I'll go first with intros my name's Hatake Kakashi I have likes dislikes and dreams now your turn,' Kakashi said. The squad of Genin just sweatdropped at the lame introduction. 'Okay I'm Haruno Sakura my likes are,' she looked at Sasuke and thought about what Naruto said 'I'm not so sure any more and my dislikes are Ino-pig and my dreams are I'm not sure.' Kakashi nodded, 'Alright the ex-blonde next,' he said and pointed at Naruto. 'My name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are Kiyomi-chan, training, and reading, my dislikes are arrogance a certain Uchiha and the older generation of this village, my dreams is to become Hokage and bring Konoha into a new era,' Naruto finished with fierce determination. Sasuke glared at Naruto for his Uchiha statement when Naruto said 'don't get the wrong idea where have to different targets as for your brother he is one of the few members of your clan I respect.' 'What,' Sasuke was enraged by Naruto's statement. 'Your brother saw your clan for what it was so don't get pissed without knowing the full truth.' Kakashi interrupted Sasuke before he could respond, 'Okay let's continue introductions shall we Sasuke if you please.' Sasuke still angered and confused at Naruto's statement said 'I have no likes my dislikes are many and as for my dream it's more of an ambition is to kill a certain man.' **'What a drama queen,'** Kiyomi said. 'Agreed,' Naruto responded. 'Okay meet me at training ground 7 at 5:00A.M. for your true Genin exam oh and don't eat lunch,' the Cyclops finished then in vanished in swirl of leafs. Naruto got up to leave and said 'Eat breakfast you'll need it.' Sasuke shrugged off Naruto's advice and went home while Sakura stayed behind and asked Naruto, 'Naruto about what you said earlier would you really help me improve.' Naruto turned to her and said 'Only if you're willing to change Sakura-san.' Sakura nodded and walked off with a lot to think about. **'Naruto-kun not that this isn't fun but don't you have some fireworks to attend to?,'** Kiyomi asked. 'Yeah time to move.' Naruto then vanished.

(Hyuuga Manor)

Naruto appeared in front of the Manor and after being let in by the guards after a little confusion from the change in looks then he was tackled by a small girl and sat on. 'It's been a while little fireworks,' Naruto said to the child. The girl looked about eight and had long black hair and white eyes. She was Hyuuga Hanabi younger sister of Hyuuga Hinata. 'Fishcake-niichan how many times to I have to tell you not to call me that,' the young girl said with the patented Hyuuga glare which just looked like an adorable pout on the young girl. 'About how many times it takes you to stop calling me Fishcake-niichan fireworks,' Naruto said with a chuckle. 'Alright that's fair come on Nee-chan wants to see you.' She finally got off of Naruto and dragged him to the backyard to where the Hyuuga princess and her father where waiting him. 'Good afternoon Naruto-san now that your hear you three begin you training if you need me I'll be inside,' Hiashi said and left. Hanabi turned then Naruto and Hinata and said 'So what are you doing first.' Naruto said, 'While Hinata-chan continues to practice Jyuken combined with her water element you'll be learning your element,' he said and handed her a piece of paper. 'This is called chakra paper focus chakra into it to see your element.' Hanabi did as she was told and it crumpled. 'Fishcake-niichan what does that mean.' 'It means you have a lightning affinity good for piercing opponents and many other things now hear,' he handed her a light bulb he pulled out of a seal on his jacket 'Now focus lightning chakra into this bulb and the moment you can keep it lit for a whole minute and my bushin will keep up with your progress while I go talk to Hiashi-sama.' She gave a mock salute and said 'I'll do my best Fishcake nii-sensei.' Naruto just sweatdropped at the title and left to Hiashi's office after leaving his bushins to help the sisters with their training.

(Hiashi's Office)

Naruto knocked and was invited in and looked at Hiashi and said 'How is the seal integrating into the clan.' Hiashi just gave an exasperated sigh and said 'The council is doing everything to block it but it has been successful so far.' Naruto then said, 'But there's a but isn't there.' 'Correct,' the Hyuuga patriarch said, ' it seems Neji even with the clans coming to a combing but he still can't let go of his hate, so Naruto even though you've done a great deal for our clan but could you help me again and try to get through to him.' Naruto nodded, 'Of course Hiashi-sama.' 'Arigato Naruto.'

(Namikaze Estate)

Naruto had dispelled the clones he left behind and went to work in the basement on a few of his projects such as the demon contract. You see the world of Makai was where Kiyomi's tribe was held and they'll answer to her container if he could earn their leaders respect. Naruto was currently in the final seal workings needed to open holes in the barrier between Makai and Ningenkai. **'Naruto-kun remember summon my clan first because they'll listen to you and our allies will follow along with lower level demons,' **the demoness explained. 'Okay Kiyomi-chan you've told me this fifty times already,' Naruto responded slightly annoyed. **'Just making sure you don't make any mistakes.'** After making a few final adjustments he contract was finished. 'Alright now here we go,' the hanyo said as he began a blur of handsigns and said, 'Ninpo: Demonic Summoning: Kitsune.'

(Viral Theme TTGL)

A complex array of seals appeared on the floor and glowed red as red lightning burst from it. Naruto was glad he put seals around the place to mask Chakra and Youki because the output was incredible. Naruto held a neutral expression at the Demon fox he summoned appeared in a sound of thunder. The Kitsune had four tails that had white tips with jet black fur along with piercing red eyes and said, **'Who are you to summon me half-breed and why do you have my lady's scent,' **the demon spoke in a deep voice. Before Naruto could speak Kiyomi said **'Naruto let me take over.' **He nodded his head. Suddenly Naruto spoke with Kiyomi's voice, **'Kuroi it's been a while hasn't it'. **The now identified fox eyes widened in shock, '**Kiyomi-dono is that you?' **The possessed Jinchuriki nodded his/her head. **'It is I now heed these order and tell the other demon tribes of my Jinchuriki Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and to prepare to give him the trials and if you are to call him a half-breed again I'll kill you understand,' **she finished using as much of her power Naruto can handle to add a point.

(Theme End)

The fox nodded and disappeared in the same flash of red lightning. Naruto regained control and said 'What are these trials you're talking about?' **'Oh nothing major just a couple of tests to prove your worth don't worry you'll do great Naruto-kun.' **Naruto nodded then headed to bed to await another test.

(Training Ground 7)

Naruto arrived there early to do a look around the field an hour later then his teammates. Sakura was the first to notice him and asked, 'What took you so long,' she asked in a surprisingly subdued voice. 'With Ero-Cyclops track record I knew I had at least three hours to be here,' he answered back. The whole conversation Sasuke was brooding by a tree wondering how Naruto used those powers before. Sakura suddenly turned to Naruto asked if he could talk to him in private. Naruto agreed and followed her into the forest. Sakura looked scared for a moment before she did something that surprised the container and who he contained when she bowed and said, 'Naruto I'm sorry for every horrible thing I did to you and I beg you to help me get stronger I'll do anything you need me to .' 'It seems my words got through to her excellent,'the hanyo Jinchuriki thought. 'Alright Sakura-san after Kakashi-sensei gives us our test you will follow me to my other disciples and since they have seniority my word is final but you have to obey them understand,' Naruto said. Sakura nodded her head. 'Good now did you take my advice about breakfast.' Sakura nodded her head a second time and said, 'I won't let you down Naruto-sensei.' 'I'm sure you want Sakura-san.'

Kakashi arrived a good thirty minutes later using some lame excuse about a black cat he was surprised to not get a tongue lashing from at least Sakura he was answered with silence. 'Okay then so here's the deal I have two bells and you two have to get them from me and if you fail your going back to the academy any question.' Sakura raised her hand and asked, 'Sensei there's only two bells so that means one of us is going to fail by default.' 'Correct Sakura so you guys better work fast because you only have until lunch to get these bells or your getting tied to the post and force to watch everyone else eat understand.' Sasuke just sweatdropped thinking, 'Damn it that's why he didn't want us to eat.' Sakura was thinking she was glad she heeded Naruto advice. While Naruto was going over strategy with his partner, **'You now teamwork's the key here right.' **'Of course I know Sakura-san will help but the Uchiha's probably gonna get his panties in a knot about it because of his pride and foolish ego,' Naruto thought back. 'Alright time to see what this boy has up his sleeve I need to see if the Hokage's right of Naruto being a threat,' thought the cyclopean Jounin.

'Remember to come at me with intent to kill and here we go.' As soon as he said the trio hid in the forest. 'Alright found Sasuke and Sakura so where's Naruto,' Kakashi thought. Meanwhile Naruto had found Sakura and was telling her the plan since Sasuke turned down his offer using the exact words 'I don't help from help from an orphan and some useless civilian brat.' 'Okay Sakura-san you know understand the plan.' 'Hai Sensei wait for you to stall our target and recover the bells.' Naruto nodded his head and said 'Now here we go.' Kakashi just dispatched Sasuke by burring him to the neck up and thought 'There's only a half hour left where are the other two.'

(Play Errand-Seikon no Qwaser opening 1 perverted anime but epic song.)

Suddenly Kakashi felt a huge Chakra spike and turned around to see a giant ball of blue flames come at him and he dodged but was still sent flying the blast. He got up to see the blue flames were Naruto crouching holding a sword with wrapped in blue flames. The sword was a katana with a blood red blade and star shaped guard and a hilt wrapped in dark red cloth with a chain with a dark red star at the end of it. 'Damn I missed well I guess I can introduce you to my old friend Aka Hoshi.' (AN: Red Star) 'This power is monstrous is it him or the blade I may have to take him seriously.' Kakashi thought and unveiled his Sharingan. He then went on offense and drew water from the nearby lake and said, 'Suiton: Suiryuddan no Jutsu.' The lake was drained as a large dragon made of pure water and with glowing yellow eyes replaced and fired at Naruto. He just stayed there calmly and raised his saying. 'Akuma Majikku: Eternal Frost.' Kakashi eyes widened when his dragon was suddenly frozen and shattered and couldn't get prepared for Naruto's follow up attack. Naruto Aka Hoshi and shouted, 'Dark Inferno,' and just like that a tornado of the same blue flames flew at him. He barely Kawarimied and left just a burned log and appeared behind Naruto throw several kunai which Naruto deflected them saying mockingly 'You'll have to do better than that Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi.' Naruto then charged Kakashi at incredible speeds slice at Kakashi with the flames come out the sword at every slice. 'If I didn't have my Sharingan I'd be dead by now Hokage-sama was right Naruto is dangerous.' Once more Naruto surprised hime when stuck his hand out mid combo and said 'Akuma Majikku: Dark pulse.' Kakashi suddenly felt a pressure around his body when he was sent flying into a tree. 'Maybe id overdid it.' ** 'Oh you think,' **Kiyomi said sarcastically. Naruto went to check Kakashi and thought bleeding on the ground unconscious. 'Crap yo Sakura you got the bells I cut them off during the fight.' Sakura who had come out when Naruto used dark pulse nodded dumbly. 'Good dig out the Uchiha and I'll take Kakashi to the hospital.' 'Hai Sensei.' Secretly she thought 'My Kami how strong are you Naruto-sensei.' Naruto suddenly had a thought 'Wheres the Uchiha?' 'He wouldn't let me dig him out so i left him there.' 'Wow you got over him fast.' 'I figured out he was just silly crush sensei.' 'Good to know now lets get Ero-Cyclops to the hospital.'

AN: Sorry if it took a while but I hope this was worth the wait and I may start working on my other story if I stopped being so lazy.

Kanade: It's been weeks since you started Naruto Beats and your just starting chapter 2 you really are a lazy bastard.

Me: Get off my back Kanade and don't you have class or school or whatever dead people do in high school limbo do.

Kanade: Nope I'm assigning myself to keep you on task Guard Skill Hand Sonic

Me: Alright put that away I'll work. Mutters: Psycho Bitch

Kanade: What was that?

Me: Nothing.

Kanade: Review and Subscribe.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:SORRY

Me: Gomenasai my loyal readers but due to circumstances I have to stop writing until further notice.

Makina: By that he means those assholes from his school tech room are taking away his computer since the school years almost up

Kanade: Due to this you'll have to wait until the fall to see Tenshi-baka continue

Naruto: Yep sorry everyone

Me: I'll try to release what I can over the summer if I can sayonara.


	6. Chapter 6

AN chapter

Tenshi: Alright folks I'm finally back and I'm redoing my first story Rise of the Shinku Akuma under the same title with a darker format or at least I'll try ,which should be coming out after adding this to my story. So see ya soon.


End file.
